OBJECTIVES: (1) To utilize the resources of the Bowman Gray School of Medicine and the North Carolina Baptist Hospital, a closely integrated academic medical center, in the development of exemplary cancer research training and care. (2) To seek methods of studying neoplastic disease integrating basic biological sciences to evolve an understanding of cancer, its evolution and control. Areas of activity will include research in virology, immunology, biochemistry, pharmacology, and biophysics to interrelate this knowledge in quality controlled clinical research. (3) To provide to the people served by this center the highest development of diagnostic and therapeutic measures for the control of cancer - thereby providing a training resource to extend the knowledge of cancer. (4) To organize superior talent for statistical evaluation of all phases of the center activity -research, training, and care. (5) To extend to the population served by the center a resource for cancer education for lay and professional groups to establish a satellite clinic coverage of all communities in this area, thereby promoting early detection, diagnosis and the application of the best therapy. (6) Special programs will be developed to utilize sociologist, educational psychologist, community leaders and cancer center personnel to evolve improved methods of positive attitude and intelligent use of resources to control cancer. (7) To collaborate with cooperative groups and other Cancer Centers toward a mutual support of the goals of the National Cancer Program.